A Trio's Tale (Yoshi FanFiction)
by TangerineHat
Summary: Three Yoshies, black, white, and blue, share a dream that later on leads them to the journey of their lives. an ancient elder lends them a book that'll lead them to an adventure that could cost them their lives, if not done right. Will they succeed on the trail that could change their lives forever? Will the three best of friends cope with what heavy fate lies ahead of them?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_It was once said that three young heroes would embark on a journey that could change the lives of their friends and the lives of themselves. Colors of icy white, aquamarine blue and striking black would diverge ever since millions of years ago, away to their respective realms: Ocean Zero, Magma Turf, and Chilly Village. When will my young seeds learn that what lies ahead of them takes no matter of mockery? They will grow, they will flow, and they will rule what was once theirs… once again._

Yoshi's Island was well known for its tiny village that consisted of mini, multicolored dinosaurs called yoshis. They were peaceful creatures and would devour anything they most desired (legend says they have stomachs twice as large as an elephant's). Their mayor was Green Yoshi, who was the perfect portrait of what a dignified ruler should be like.

White Yoshi didn't like the social life. He stayed shut in his hut for most of the day—almost every day. He would read his favorite book called _The Wondrous Shy Guy_, who was about a Shy Guy who was invincible to any Yoshi of all kinds.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Several knocks were heard on his wooden door.

"Come in," the voice of White Yoshi (also named Snowie Jr) was of soft elegance and quiet nature.

The door opened slowly, a round, orange nose nosing its way in curiously. Snowie Jr looked and smiled. Orange Yoshi fully stepped into the house and left the door opened behind him, a shaft of light lighting the small single-roomed hut dimly. Dust motes did their little dance above the dusty pages of Snowie Jr's book.

"Your friends want to see you." Orange Yoshi announced.

Snowie Jr looked of at him in a terrible silence that was deafening. The dream, he thought. They've walked into mine and they want to talk about it. He closed his book and slid out of his chair gracefully. "You mean now?" Snowie Jr murmured.

Orange Yoshi's eyes shined under the dimness of the hut. He nodded.

Behind the gates of Yoshi Village Entrance lay a well-bloomed garden with tall, bright flowers about knee-height. Their magnificent scent of blossoms and flourished foliage crammed the Silent Garden like a mist of perfume from behind a blowing electric fan. A small clearing of trimmed grass lay bordered by ferns and trimmed thorn bushes. In the center, Black Yoshi and Blue Yoshi stood close to each other, pelt-to-pelt, and their eyes the show of apprehension.

As Snowie Jr closed the gates behind him softly, he trotted towards his two closest friends. A pang of worry flickered through their eyes and he knew that they were certainly going to tell him about the dream.

"Hello, Snowie Jr," Black Yoshi (also named Jazz) greeted quietly, trying his best to cover his nervousness.

Snowie Jr nodded in return and he nodded again when Blue Yoshi (named Skipper) greeted, "Hallo there, friend!" His voice shared the same, buried tension as Jazz.

Jazz crossed his arms, as he was a tough guy; sharing his discomfort plainly like the blue sky over them could only mean making him a weaker Yoshi. "I invited us here to discuss this accusation we had in a sleeps last night." Jazz announced.

Snowie Jr swallowed hard, but noiselessly. He knew this would happen. The dream was the last thing he had wanted to converse about. Its dark flows of peril and fate flashed through his sky-blue eyes like lightning flashes on a stormy night, with no hope of storm break anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

_Jazz crossed his arms, as he was a tough guy; sharing his discomfort plainly like the blue sky over them could only mean making him a weaker Yoshi. "I invited us here to discuss this accusation we had in a sleeps last night." Jazz announced._

_Snowie Jr swallowed hard, but noiselessly. He knew this would happen. The dream was the last thing he had wanted to converse about. Its dark flows of peril and fate flashed through his sky-blue eyes like lightning flashes on a stormy night, with no hope of storm break anywhere._

Snowie Jr (white yoshi) felt like he had shrunk as Jazz (black yoshi) and Skipper (blue yoshi) gazed at him with hidden anxiety of the dream they all shared last night. Snowie Jr straightened up and stepped closer to them, the three forming a tight, but open, triangle.

Jazz blinked. "I'm certain that when I walked downstream of a stranded river in the dream," he began. "I had come across you two. I saw this old guy with a robe telling us to… go that-a-way." He pointed his finger to the East.

Skipper opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. A random gust of wind had blown hard enough to wag their fine, short tails. The faint sound of a river trickled in the air. It was faint in his mind but Snowie Jr realized they heard it, too.

A raspy, elderly voice croaked in the course of the morning air, like thunder in open grassland.

_Come by the stranded river… A trio of yoshis must follow the snaking river where I stand. There, I will tell you of your history… Come…_

As it faded, so did the wind and the trickle of the river. Jazz shook his head, patting his forepaw on his left ear as if he had swimmer's ear. Skipper, round-eyed, looked around as if he heard a sonic boom. Snowie Jr lowered his head in confusion. _There, I will tell you of your history_, echoed Snowie Jr.

Skipper regained his previous stance, hands on his hips. His eyes sparkled with interest. "In Davey Jones Locker, what in the Catahoula Yoshi was that?" Snowie Jr was used to Blue Yoshi's wide choice of words.

Jazz was already heading for the exit of Silent Garden, the opposite direction of Yoshi Village. Snowie Jr and Skipper came trotting after him; Skipper lifted up an arm. Snowie Jr just followed silently. "W-wait," he shouted. "Where the pickleberry cheese crackers are you heading to?"

Black Yoshi didn't look back; he just kept going. "Heading towards the old man's river," he snorted in a matter-of-fact tone.

It wasn't long before they emerged out of the barriers of the woods and out into the expansive field. There were fewer trees here and, with a good squint, Snowie Jr could see a skinny, blue snake stretching ahead of them.

"I see it!" he shouted. Jazz kept trudging ahead of them a few meters ahead.

Skipper leapt forward and grabbed Jazz by the frill, tugging it vigorously. "Would you stop it you nitpicking, toe-slamming, foot-breaking fossil?" he hissed. "Can't you see that?"

With a first chance to look at his surroundings, as if noticing for the first time, Jazz's eyes narrowed at the blue snake. Then, the faint sound of trickling water could be heard. Snowie Jr's eyes became round with wonder. Jazz only huffed and trudged onward like before, only with more meaning and purpose.

"It's the Old Man's River," he said, glancing briefly back over his shoulder. Skipper and Snowie Jr were on his tail as they approached to the snaking river. Now, the only thing to do is to follow it and Snowie Jr could already smell the building fear amongst them.


	3. Chapter 3 The Ancient Yoshi

_With a first chance to look at his surroundings, as if noticing for the first time, Jazz's eyes narrowed at the blue snake. Then, the faint sound of trickling water could be heard. Snowie Jr's eyes became round with wonder. Jazz only huffed and trudged onward like before, only with more meaning and purpose._

"_It's the Old Man's River," he said, glancing briefly back over his shoulder. Skipper and Snowie Jr were on his tail as they approached to the snaking river. Now, the only thing to do is to follow it and Snowie Jr could already smell the building fear amongst them._

It felt like hours following the "Old Man's River" as Snowie Jr (white yoshi), Jazz (black yoshi) and Skipper (blue yoshi) trailed along the grassy shore. Snowie Jr would pause to take a breather but would only get a tug on the arm as a response from Jazz. He was as eager as them but he wasn't used to all this walking. Snowie Jr was so used to being locked up in his room that he didn't realize he had legs. He huffed as he, yet, tripped on another pebble.

Jazz narrowed his eyes upstream where the river had just suddenly crashed into a barrier of shrubs and thick oak trees. He stopped right before he entered the barrier, sending Skipper and Snowie Jr practically crashing behind him.

"What's the big frolicking deal, Jazz?" Skipper asked, afraid that what lurked behind the trees might hear his quavering voice.

Jazz approached the thick-leaf ferns and pulled them apart, ducking his head in between them. He was frozen. He was frozen so long that Snowie Jr thought that his head was eaten off by a malicious head-eating monster. Before he could open his mouth Jazz's body vanished in the ferns, leaving the ferns to whisper in motion.

Skipper's eyes widened. "Jazz, you pickle-eating twig," he called. "Wait up!" He trotted for the ferns where Jazz had disappeared. The river's flow never changed. In stories told by the older folk in Yoshi Village Snowie Jr heard that after an event, when the flow of the river increased, something terrible was going to occur. Not having second thoughts, Snowie Jr nervously, but silently, rushed through the ferns.

He ran for only two minutes until he saw the small backs of Jazz and Skipper. Their bodies stood still in awestruck. Beyond them lay the river stretched out in an open clearing so extensive that three Yoshi Villages could fit in it. An iconic giant oak sat peacefully on the other side of the river. There stood a robed figure that looked fragile.

Snowie Jr narrowed his sky-blue eyes. "Who is that?"

Without an open answer, which wasn't surprising, the three yoshis edged closer to the robed figure until they were about five feet away. Jazz, with his killing curiosity, reach out a hand to touch the back of the robed figure, only to get a stab of pain in his hand as a response. As Jazz pulled his hand back, wagging it vigorously and dancing in place, the robed figure turned around slowly. Snowie Jr's heart pounded and he was sure that the stranger heard it too. When it fully faced them, the face of an elderly, ancient gray yoshi hid under the head of the brown robe. It looked like one of those friars that appeared in those stories that Snowie Jr enjoyed reading. The yoshi had a long gray beard that touched to his hidden toes. Snowie Jr was surprised that the oldster had no cane to support him. The old yoshi must have a strong back, as he stood up tall.

The ancient yoshi blinked open his hooded eyes. "Ah," he croaked. "It's surprising how such adolescents arrive at an early time. How un-expecting…"

Jazz had straightened up and frowned at him, as if noticing him for the first time. "Hey," he said, sternly. "I know your voice. You're the old man that spoke to us in our dreams."

The Ancient Yoshi dipped his head slowly. "Aye, and so I am," he rasped. He took one feeble step toward them and Snowie Jr had thought that he was about to fall. The Ancient Yoshi stuck a hand through his other sleeve and pulled out a dusty, black book. It was blank and had no writing on the cover.

"How old _is_ that walloping thing?" Skipper gasped.

"Older than you would ever know." Ancient Yoshi replied, faintly.

Jazz reached out for the book but Ancient Yoshi brought it closer to himself. "Before I hand you this book, I'll tell you about a long tale…"

Snowie Jr gulped, waiting for what bizarre tale was about to come out of Ancient Yoshi's bearded lips.


	4. Chapter 4 The Three Lords

_The Ancient Yoshi dipped his head slowly. "Aye, and so I am," he rasped. He took one feeble step toward them and Snowie Jr had thought that he was about to fall. The Ancient Yoshi stuck a hand through his other sleeve and pulled out a dusty, black book. It was blank and had no writing on the cover._

"_How old is that walloping thing?" Skipper gasped._

"_Older than you would ever know." Ancient Yoshi replied, faintly._

_Jazz reached out for the book but Ancient Yoshi brought it closer to himself. "Before I hand you this book, I'll tell you about a long tale…"_

_Snowie Jr gulped, waiting for what bizarre tale was about to come out of Ancient Yoshi's bearded lips._

"I fear that you won't believe it," croaked Ancient Yoshi, sadly.

Jazz frowned. "Tell it to us," he assured.

Ancient Yoshi cleared his rusty throat, holding the book out in his hands as he began. "Long ago, there were three ancient lords that ruled over three separate realms," continuing, he ignored Jazz's apathetic yawn. "Once was a water dragon, the other was a fire dragon, and the third a winter dragon. Water ruled Ocean Zero; Fire ruled Magma Turf, and winter ruled Silent Village. They happily lived over their respectful citizens, until a Dark Force had crumbled them to their knees."

After countless years of isolation in each realm, there was no more meaning to the citizens. They turned to slaves and _died_ as slaves. No one resides in the realms anymore. Some were even fortunate enough to escape and start families of their own.

Later two nights ago I was told in a dream that the three dragons will be reborn to have another chance. They were to be the colors of black, blue, and white." Ancient Yoshi paused and exchanged confused glances with the three lost yoshis.

Snowie Jr's breath was hollow, afraid to speak but went anyway. "So you mean that _we_ are the dragons reborn?" he squeaked. His arms were shaking. His feet were shaking. His mind was shaking. And he couldn't stop the nervous tremor.

Ancient Yoshi quickly looked over his shoulder, as if he heard a noise. "I can't tell you any longer. Here, take this book." He finally gave the eager Jazz the ancient book. "Read it and it will guide you to your destinies. Long live the Three Dragons!" Without any further ado, Ancient Yoshi vanished into thin air like a young, blown dandelion.

Skipper, who was speechless the entire story, opened his mouth. "Open the clabbering' book." Skipper demanded flatly.

They formed a close semicircle and Jazz opened to a random page (around to the heart of the book). All the pages were an ancient yellow, dust motes flying around as they flipped pages. Their eyes searched the random page as Jazz ran his finger across word by word, reading it aloud.

"It says 'to start your chosen destiny, follow the river upstream to the East'."

They gave each other nervous, but blank, gazes. Snowie Jr was honestly still lost in the mist of confusion but he pretended like he knew what to do. Why does pretending feel so accurate? They nodded in silent approval as they, while the book stayed open, followed upstream to start their biggest journey yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Boshi

They formed a close semicircle and Jazz opened to a random page (around to the heart of the book). All the pages were an ancient yellow, dust motes flying around as they flipped pages. Their eyes searched the random page as Jazz ran his finger across word by word, reading it aloud.

"It says 'to start your chosen destiny, follow the river upstream to the East'."

They gave each other nervous, but blank, gazes. Snowie Jr was honestly still lost in the mist of confusion but he pretended like he knew what to do. Why does pretending feel so accurate? They nodded in silent approval as they, while the book stayed open, followed upstream to start their biggest journey yet.

Emerging from the barrier of thick foliage the three yoshis marched silently out in the expansive grassland. Ahead of them was where ground met cloudless sky and the sun just watched down at them from the highest point, mocking them with its jibing sunrays.

Jazz (black yoshi) wiped a sweat from his forehead, book held open in the other hand. He whistled at how the heat had suddenly beaten him down. He was pretty sure that Snowie Jr (white yoshi) and Skipper (blue yoshi) were feeling the same.

Two days had passed by then. They slept uncovered underneath the starry nights twice. Their surroundings all looked the same except that there were fewer trees and more shrubs. The snaking river seemed to go on forever. It was their only source of water.

The early morning broke out into a pretty horizon that screamed out a lovely, warm orange. The sun was now, yet again, playing peek-a-boo with its rays coming back for more jibing. The three yoshis were still clueless on their journey, but they kept it to themselves.

A whisper came from a group of remote ferns in front of them. The only thing that Jazz didn't like about Yoshi Country was the surprising attacks that came out of nowhere—attacks by innocent, little yoshis, of course. They stopped dead in their tracks and gazed at the now still ferns. They didn't move any more. A pair of ferns behind them shivered with thrill. Jazz placed a leaf bookmark between the pages he had kept open, closed the book, and placed it on the ground. He rolled up his imaginary sleeves as he stomped toward the bristling ferns.

"Wait until I show you how bad my punch's gonna hurt…" he sneered, cut off as he immediately felt a pair of malevolent eyes glaring him down. He turned around to see a newcomer.

The newcomer stood beside Skipper and Snowie Jr. This was another yoshi, but this azure yoshi was nothing like he'd seen before. It had on a red studded collar and red shoes that allowed his claw-packed toes to stick out. He wore rounded shades, allowing his eyes to be completely hidden, and only had one orange, sharp frill at the back of his head.

_Who is this, a punk rock yoshi?_ Jazz thought with a snort.

The newcomer flashed his tongue out like a snake. "My name is Boshi," the newcomer introduced, his voice malicious and high-pitched (not like a chipmunk, but somewhere around "creepy").

"Boshi?" echoed Skipper, half to himself.

Boshi stepped closer to Jazz leaving a respectable distance between them. "So _you_ are the Three Dragons?" he chuckled inwardly. "How delightfully pleasing," he flicked his tongue out again, and the yoshis knew what to expect next.

A pang of shock stabbed through Jazz, nearly losing his balance. "How do you know us?" he growled.

Boshi crossed his arms, chest erect. "Why, I am the Dark Force that'll haunt you for years and years to come." He lifted his unsheathed foot and watched them glisten in the morning light like sharp weapons. "I will follow you like an unstoppable force and nothing will cease me to my duties. I am your shadow. I am the peace before the storm. You will look into the eyes of the demon, once I remove these shades." He paused, leaving a heavy silence afterwards when his voice increased into lusty hunger for revenge. No one knew where he was going with that tone. He placed his foot down and looked across his shoulder and huffed. "_Humph_," he grunted. "I most leave now." He turned to glare at the three yoshis. "May you see me again, and a farewell!" With a swing of his arms, a little show indeed, he vanished, almost exactly like how Ancient Yoshi disappeared.

Skipper frowned at where Boshi left. "May we see you _not_, snicker doodle!"

Jazz shared the same façade. He watched Snowie Jr as the youngest yoshi in the group picked up the book and flipped open to the bookmarks page. He read more of the sentences at the end of the second page and read them aloud.

"This says 'may you follow towards the river until you reach to the snaking river's bowl of water'." He scratched his forehead in confusion. "This must be the ocean." He continued reading, his voice soft as the spring winds. "It also says 'there you will enter to your first destination and your first departure: _Ocean Zero'_."


	6. Chapter 6 Ocean Zero

Jazz shared the same façade. He watched Snowie Jr as the youngest yoshi in the group picked up the book and flipped open to the bookmarks page. He read more of the sentences at the end of the second page and read them aloud.

"This says 'may you follow towards the river until you reach to the snaking river's bowl of water'." He scratched his forehead in confusion. "This must be the ocean." He continued reading, his voice soft as the spring winds. "It also says 'there you will enter to your first destination and your first departure: _Ocean Zero'_."

_ xxxxx_

_Our first departure?_ Jazz thought with a hidden jolt of shock. They were only minutes away from the sound of the ocean's waves lapping along the shores quietly. A bridge expanded out in front of them. Snowie Jr (white yoshi), who had the book closed with an inserted bookmark-leaf, hopped effortlessly onto the foot-high bridge and helped Skipper (blue yoshi) and Jazz (black yoshi) aboard. Jazz felt the bridge beneath them creak with complaint. They couldn't stand on this bridge for a long time.

Skipper stretched his head and narrowed his eyes. Jazz and Snowie Jr followed his gaze and almost immediately they spotted what looked like a large castle, a faint blue shadow against the light blue sky.

"That must be Ocean Zero Castle," Skipper said.

Jazz widened his eyes. _It's about time that Skipper doesn't add one of his wide words when he talked_, he thought inwardly. He must not be himself right now.

As they stared off at the isolated castle that practically sat on the ocean surface, Snowie Jr opened the book where the pages were saved. He read aloud:

"Go further and you will find obstacles that only Water can progress through."

_Water?_

Snowie continued reading. "It is said that only the One That's Blue of Water will then find his inner power he has long kept for this day." His eyes immediately flickered towards Skipper.

Skipper eyed him back with the same intensity.

"You have to do it, Skip," Jazz said point-blank.

Skipper's tongue must've been caught because he was dead silent. He shook his head as if clearing his mind as they trotted over the groaning bridge. They reach the end of the bridge and before them now stretched a narrow path about half the length of the bridge they stood on. Wide holes dispersed in their way, becoming an impediment.

_What does _water_ have to do with _holes_?_ thought Jazz, scratching the back of his head.

Snowie Jr looked back down at the yellowed chipped page. "At this rate, Water must work with Ice." He looked up and directly met the inquisitive eyes of Jazz and Skipper.

By then, a pang of long-forgotten knowledge blossomed in Jazz's head. "I know what you two should do," he said. "However you'll do it, find your inner powers and fill up the holes." He ignored their gasps of exaggeration.

"How are _we_ supposed to know how we will control our _powers_?" Skipper spat out the last word, throwing his arms down in aggravated gesticulation. Jazz felt a tiny splash of cold water on his round nose. Everyone fell quiet, with Skipper stiffened with arms hanging, and gazed as the dripping water dribble onto the wooden surface.

Jazz's eyes hardened at Skipper. "See? There's your power."

Skipper looked at his hands as if his hands turned into knives. "I can bend water!"

_Keep in mind that you're not a water bender but you can form water out of thin air,_ Jazz could picture Snowie Jr's expression saying that.

Without further ado Skipper edged to the verge of the bridge. His face wrinkled into a frown, his teeth bared into a snarl. Lifting his arms and gathering all of the strength he could get, he threw his arms forward and a stream of water spurted from his hands, filling up the gaps in a blink of an eye. Jazz and Snowie Jr stared in astonishment as Skipper filled up the other holes with the same aggravation, his anger building up as he progressed. When the last, farthest hole was filled to the brim his scorching eyes darkened into pools of exhaustion, panting as he dropped onto his knees.

Now it was Ice's turn. Jazz eyed Snowie Jr with anticipation. He wondered if the shy, quiet yoshi would finally show some emotion for once in his life. _That_ would be a show.

Snowie Jr padded on either side of Skipper and tried to mimic Skipper's forced moves. Nothing came out. HE tried it even harder. Still nothing came out. When he sighed and just waved his arm as soft as a feather in disappointment, a round snowball flew out like a white blur and landed on the first puddle, turning it to hard ice. He turned around swiftly and his eyes became round with building success.

He probably has to be easy with how he control his power.

Snowie Jr performed the same hand flick, flicked his other hand, and built up his flicking until he reached to the furthest puddle. Wonder filled up their eyes as the obstacles were no more than passable plates glistening in the sunlight.

Skipper had seemed to regain his normal strength and stood up. His eyes were still hooded. "We did it…" his voice faded with fading exhaustion.

Jazz clapped slowly. "That was amazing, guys. Now let's get going." His voice was deep with fondness of his friends' first time using their powers. _I wonder what my power would be like._ _I know its fire, but how would I be able to wield it?_ He was still secretly upset that Snowie Jr didn't perform such remarkable, uncharacteristic actions to control his power. They nodded at each other and walked-and-slid down to the trail to the grand entrance of Ocean Zero Castle.


	7. Chapter 7 Entering Ocean Zero Castle

_Skipper had seemed to regain his normal strength and stood up. His eyes were still hooded. "We did it…" his voice faded with fading exhaustion._

_Jazz clapped slowly. "That was amazing, guys. Now let's get going." His voice was deep with fondness of his friends' first time using their powers. I wonder what my power would be like. I know its fire, but how would I be able to wield it? He was still secretly upset that Snowie Jr didn't perform such remarkable, uncharacteristic actions to control his power. They nodded at each other and walked-and-slid down to the trail to the grand entrance of Ocean Zero Castle._

Xxxxx

Ocean Zero Castle was once owned by the ancient water dragon. It was almost hard to believe that they were actually walking _in_ it and not walking in it in their dreams. Skipper (blue yoshi) walked in between Jazz (black yoshi) and Snowie Jr (white yoshi) through the mighty threshold to the castle's great interior walls. The entrance room was expansive—large enough to rebound an echo with an echo. Tiny water droplets could be heard at a distance that sounded so near yet distant simultaneously. Giant, broad blue-stoned pillars held the castle ceiling with boundless strength. It took several wondering minutes before they reached to the second door inside the castle. It could be open by grabbed from the bottom and sliding it upward. It took Jazz's strength. So far, all the doors were like this, let alone the main entrance. The doors were engraved with what the ancient water dragon's body might've looked like after he's won a war victoriously, head high and arms pranced. There was not one moment when Skipper never found it magnificent.

Several minutes passed and they were in a larger room that was made a labyrinth with a sharp-curving waterway. Little minnows leapt out gracefully. The ceiling was portioned with ancient decorations and illustrations of the era of the ancient water dragon. A large circle interrupted the center of the drawing and an aquamarine chandelier dangled strongly in the circle. The room was lit blue from the gleaming water and the chandelier gave it a faint yellow light, turning into a sea green that reflected the water's glistening light on the walls like dappled leaves.

Skipper walked along the edge of the water, watching wonderfully at the minnows. One of them looked peculiar, outstanding indeed. It must've been the lead of them, although it was the same size them. It swam underneath Skipper's shining nose and leapt up at him. Skipper screamed.

Jazz ran up to his side, holding a small key. Skipper felt pain sting throughout his nose like a venomous bee sting. The minnow latched on viciously with unspeakably razor-sharp teeth. Jazz stomped up rapidly and drop-kicked the monster squarely in the head. It shrills like something out of a nightmare and fell limply back into the water, leaving a trail of blood as it swam away.

Skipper grabbed his nose with both hands, slouching in pain, eyes shut tight. "Why, if I'd g'abbed that pu'k I wou'd do so if I cou'd!" he managed to shout with a covered nose.

Snowie Jr was investigating an opened treasure chest about the height of his knees. He stared at it inquiringly and looked up at them. "Hey, guys, you forgot something!" He shouted and they came up to him silently.

Skipper, still squeezing his nose, opened his watery eyes. "Wha' is dat?" he asked.

Inside the treasure chest laid a shimmering pearl. It outstandingly glistened beneath the heavy weight of their shadows. Skipper never laid eyes on anything this spectacularly. _I'm a water nut for precious pearls so I might as well keep it in my sanctuary! _He grabbed the pearl with two fingers and placed it in the waist satchel he carried. _This might be the ancient pearl to that secret lock I saw over there._


End file.
